ABSTRACT The goals of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BiostatSR) are to ensure that study designs, data monitoring and analyses use state-of-the-art methods, and to help developmental studies supported by the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) garner peer-reviewed funding. The BiostatSR, established in 1986, received its first CCSG funding as a Core that year. BiostatSR continues to provide expertise to SKCCC members regarding study design, data analysis, regulatory and interim reporting, manuscript writing, and development of new biostatistical methods and study designs required by a project or benefiting multiple SKCCC investigators. This Core also supports creation of information systems to support individual or Research Program efforts. In addition to being strongly integrated into all Programs in the SKCCC, BiostatSR biostatisticians have important intellectual ties to other units at Johns Hopkins Medicine (JHM), such as the Department of Biostatistics in the Bloomberg School of Public Health (BSPH). This diverse environment provides SKCCC investigators with strong, broad-based biostatistical expertise. BiostatSR hired several faculty members during the current grant cycle and continues to provide outstanding support to the SKCCC. During this past funding cycle, BiostatSR moved to align faculty and staff to primary assignments within SKCCC Research Programs. By attending Program meetings, BiostatSR members are available for consultation on laboratory investigations and clinical studies in those Programs. For example, the BiostatSR supports SPORE grants involving faculty and staff in both preclinical and translational investigations in many areas. Additionally, the most recent faculty hires have explicit ties with individual Programs. Increased staffing has made collaboration and consultation more facile than it was during much of the last CCSG cycle. SKCCC-Managed Core Current Grant Year Reporting Period: Jan. 1, 2015 to Dec. 31, 2015